


【佐佐狂】鱼死网破

by Kyoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoro/pseuds/Kyoro
Summary: *佐佐木x狂死郎，有点暴戾的少女攻，ooc预警*漫画还没确定，文中佐佐木设定是鱼人*h中有流血描写，只是流血
Relationships: Sasaki/Nemuri Kyoshiro
Kudos: 6





	【佐佐狂】鱼死网破

**Author's Note:**

> *佐佐木x狂死郎，有点暴戾的少女攻，ooc预警  
> *漫画还没确定，文中佐佐木设定是鱼人  
> *h中有流血描写，只是流血

“喂！狂死郎！！！”  
所唤之人并没搭理，毫不留情径直往前走，好像狂死郎并不是他的名字。  
好像狂死郎真的并不是他的名字。  
他是谁？虽然外形还是他，但又很清楚地知道并不是他。几乎完全的陌生人。  
“狂死……唔！唔！”  
尾音还没出完，就被粗暴地堵住了嘴，只剩一声声无力的呜咽。  
气氛转变太快，佐佐木酒意全被驱退，但脑子还是混沌跟不上，眼泪倒是很不争气地已经在流。  
又挣扎着唤了几声，但对方已经完全消失在视线里，只有冰冷的铁链在空荡的山谷中回响。  
第一次看到这么冰冷的他，第一次被他拷上锁链不是为了做爱，第一次终于看到了他的后背。即使交欢了无数次，邀请同泡汤总是被拒绝，问他为什么不愿意露出后背呢？他总是羞愤又带着些苦笑地说起他少年时期被黑驹家的小混混陷害报复，留下了大面积丑陋的疤痕，背后的伤是武士的耻辱。很完美，佐佐木相信了他，发自内心深处地心疼并小心翼翼不再触碰他的伤口。没承想，后背就是他最大的秘密，触摸到了就能触及到他最本真的自我。  
“你了解和之国的历史吗？”我对和之国完全不感兴趣啊，至始至终也只对你感兴趣。然而我一直真挚托付心意的又是什么？  
想到这里，佐佐木终于憋不住泪流满面，涕泗横流，抽噎着无声控诉爱情的破裂。

佐佐木第一次遇见狂死郎也是在这样的火祭之夜。  
那是在八年前，当时佐佐木意气风发，在一次出海时直接干掉了前飞六胞的一员，后直接加入百兽海贼团并顶替了位置。不久就受邀参加火夜祭。在祭典正式开始之前，拎个酒瓶只身到处晃荡鬼之岛打发时间，奈何还是岛过大迷了路，在一道大门前想要通过却被守卫们拦住了路。  
“喂！这里可不是谁都能通过的啊！”守卫们都已喝得醉醺醺，酒气比语气更嚣张地扑上面鼻，令人厌恶。  
刚做飞六胞没多久脸孔不被认得也不奇怪。佐佐木虽有点恼，但还是语气冰冷地解释了一句：“我是飞六胞佐佐木。”  
“哈哈哈哈，就个肥胖的臭鱼人怎么会是我们的飞六胞大人呢？赶紧滚，要把我们的酒菜都熏臭了！”  
“就是！今晚可是祭典之夜，你这奇形异物可别把气氛带衰了！”边嘲讽边粗鲁推搡着佐佐木。  
佐佐木气愤极了，想要拔刀把他们丑恶的嘴脸撕烂，奈何他自己也已有点醉醺醺晕乎乎，脚下不稳就要被推倒。趔趄了两下重心突然被一只手臂环着腰稳稳地托住，带着烟草味的气息靠近，飞机头遮住了大半张脸，露出锐利的上佻细眼，嘴角带着微微的笑意。  
时间空间在此刻好像突然静止了，全世界只剩下他们，佐佐木甚至听到了自己的心跳声，脸颊比酒意上脸更晕红发烫。只呆呆地看着眼前的脸。  
“佐佐木阁下，您没事吧？”  
又好像被摁了启动键，佐佐木反应过来，“没事，谢谢。”  
“没事就好”，狂死郎笑意更深了一点，倾斜眼睛的眼尾弧度下垂，能很清晰地看到那三根下睫毛，俏皮又妩媚。转而又义正严辞地面向那群守卫们，“你们简直太丢人了！畏惧异形是出于自身的无知！还不快给佐佐木大人道歉？！”  
“是，狂死郎大人！佐佐木大人，在下为刚才的无礼万分抱歉！”  
佐佐木可不理，狂揍了他们一顿，狂死郎提醒宴会快开始才停住。之后便由狂死郎领着去了宴会地点。  
不愧是百兽海贼团，火夜祭特别热闹华美，美酒佳肴，美人佳景，欢笑彻夜。因为是新加入的，所以总免不了很多祝酒讲话，这些佐佐木都不记得了，只记得自己总会留意地去观察狂死郎，看他在剑拔弩张的海贼团内如鱼得水，女性们也总会殷勤地接近，有气势但又不过分。各方面都恰好。那晚的狂死郎如一团火在佐佐木的记忆里透亮燃烧。

自那次火夜祭之后，佐佐木一直都很不对劲。老是会想起狂死郎，然后脸红心跳。居然对初次见面的大叔动情，好笑又烦躁，让船医看了都说身体没问题，更加烦躁了。  
这也才第一次见面啊，不可能吧。对了，肯定是像吊桥效应那样的晕酒效应，那晚喝得太多了又刚好遇到他，把醉酒反应误会成是心动。对！一定是这样！但想起他就硬邦邦的下体戳破了他的自欺欺人，他烦躁得抓起船上的美女性奴们狠操一顿。但怎么也不够。  
最后烦躁得要鱼死网破了，只能找当事人解决。

佐佐木回到和之国，把狂死郎约在了樱花飘零的河岸边，招呼都没打，劈头就是一句，“我们决斗吧！”  
狂死郎惊了，疑惑地问：“佐佐木阁下，何出此言？”  
佐佐木没回答，直接出招，狂死郎闪躲了几下再也招不住，拔剑越过攻击抵到了佐佐木的喉咙。  
“我认输了”，佐佐木冷静地收鞘。佐佐木是个崇尚武力的人，实力就是一切，但他也很高自尊，即使被打败战死也不会认输。他认输了那就是内心真正地折服。他终于肯接受自己的内心。  
“狂死郎，我喜欢你！”  
但如果相反是佐佐木赢了呢？那就不用啥废话，就地操起，把狂死郎蹂躏得像块破抹布扔在河边。但这些在深情的告白前都拙劣轻佻。  
告白太突然狂死郎愣了一下，但他显然也很擅长处理这种遇过无数次的场景了。他两手握住佐佐木的双手，微笑认真地看着对方的眼睛，“谢谢阁下的心意。在下有一款酒一直想给阁下尝尝呢，是和之国的名产……”直接岔开话题了。  
但佐佐木也就这样被牵着角走了，被握着的手暖暖的，好幸福……

被带到了狂死郎的游廊，两人在房间里吃喝聊天起来。两人都嗜酒，就着酒聊了很多酒的话题，还有其他的话题，想不到挺合得来，相谈甚欢。不知不觉就已夜深。  
醉了累了，两人坐在窗柩上看夜景，夹带着樱花花瓣的晚风拂面，捎带走些醉意。很晚了已经没多少行人，街道寂静寥落。硕满的月亮高挂，投射到近处的湖泊上，风吹碎了波影，滩成一片白辉。樱花被些微照亮，映成红桃色，迷花了眼。  
“今晚月色真美！”佐佐木忍不住发出感叹。  
“嗯……”狂死郎只淡淡应了一句，没再说什么。  
佐佐木好奇地撤离目光回看身边的人，对方还是没反应或没察觉继续呆望着窗外，手中的长烟还在自顾烧着，安静得情绪似乎都融进了夜色里。跟一直以来的稍有点不一样，有点不设防与落寞，佐佐木感觉自己稍微触碰到了他的柔软。  
好美。  
佐佐木抽掉他手中的烟管，在对方有点讶异回头的时候吻了上去。很软，嘴唇轻轻地贴着。没有拒绝，那就是默许。佐佐木试探着把舌头侵入他的口腔，是淡淡的烟味，还共享着刚一起碰杯过的酒香。吻了一会，但姿势别扭脖子有点酸。  
“你的飞机头好碍事。”  
“哈哈，别这样说，飞机头可是在下引以为傲的。”  
回到了平常的他，也没心思管什么飞机头了，佐佐木拨开狂死郎的衣襟，露出暗红的乳头，凸立着成熟挑逗的情色。佐佐木嘬了上去，左手抚弄另一边，右手抽出狂死郎腰上艳红的腰带。佐佐木情欲满得有些急，和服很快被他扒下，伸手就要解开披风的蝴蝶结。  
谁知被狂死郎阻止了，手被抓着抚弄在自己挺立的性器上，哑着声音说：“别管它了，在下等不及了……”  
手掌如实地感受到了热量与硬度，佐佐木跪挺下来，双手抓着它送进自己的口腔，小心翼翼姿态虔诚地像祈祷的少女信徒，等待着洗涤罪恶的圣水。披着高领披风的狂死郎的确挺像教主，然而本该贞洁的教主此刻却光裸着，下流地敞开大腿，悖德与放荡被贞洁的月光审判照亮。  
佐佐木吸吮着让性器一寸寸深入口腔，继而被猛烈地侵犯着自己的喉道，最后狂死郎抓着窗框呻吟着射入了喉内。佐佐木贪婪地吞了下去，感受精液顺着喉道到达了胃。想象着喉道就是阴道，胃化成子宫，彼此的生殖细胞触碰相融，孕育诞下结晶……  
但狂死郎在自己身下瘫软呻吟的此刻迅速让他抛却了刚才荒诞的妄想。狂死郎的后穴用力绞吸着自己的性器，快感强烈得要溺死在情欲的海洋里，挣扎沉浮，像抓着脆弱稻草般狠狠咬住狂死郎的肩膀，巨大锋利的牙齿嵌入了血肉。  
狂死郎痛得惊叫出声，白皙的肌肤衬得流出的血艳红妖冶。他好适合艳红的血，美得残忍又阴戾。  
海贼嗜血，血腥味弥漫开来让佐佐木更兴奋。狂死郎感受到更强烈的冲撞，全身战栗酥麻，腰腹被如面团般柔软的肚子一遍遍甸着，贴着汗水像海水黏腻。他搂抱过佐佐木的肩，能闻到淡淡海水的体味，“佐佐木，在下快……快不行了……”  
佐佐木被耳边突然去掉敬语的亲近名字攻破了最后防线。

那晚之后，两人自然变得熟络，佐佐木更频繁地回到和之国，给狂死郎带全世界的酒，和金银财宝。也曾被人嘲笑过是不是被骗了，他每次都很生气地把对方胖揍一顿，“他才没有骗我，只是我看他高兴才送他的！”也曾浪漫地在他说他没出过和之国的海的时候，背上驮着他不惧诡谲的风浪，带他漂得好远，潜得好深，看各色的珊瑚各形的鱼。海里的鱼虾水母都绕着他们转，发着淡淡荧光，狂死郎的眼睛好奇兴奋得亮亮的，浮出水面第一句却说着，“好多鱼看着都很好下酒啊”。后来也真的把鱼抓回来了，如他所言地很好下酒……  
轰——地一声，草木都灰飞烟灭，剧烈燃烧冒着浓烟。佐佐木凭着敏锐的反射神经侥幸躲过，托此福锁链断开终于自由。也被强行地从回忆抽离，恢复了理性。  
“呜嗷嗷嗷——狂死郎——！！”他最后生气地大叫了一声，接着远远地看到自己手下急慌慌地跑过来。  
“……是不是蠢透了？居然被骗了。”  
“背叛我可是重罪！”郁闷地灌了一口酒。  
誓要找到你，清算下我们的情债。


End file.
